


Salt and Smoke

by Kovicon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Kingdoms, M/M, Medieval, POV Third Person Omniscient, Romance, Strong Language, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicon/pseuds/Kovicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the end of the Battle of the Titans, Lord Titus Mazarov of the Kans seized the Ashe Throne after the death of the King.  A decade has passed since the civil war and a new situation emerges.  King Titus commands his son to resolve the issue, only to find more trouble ahead.  A power struggle ravages the countryside as hundreds of thousands of innocent civilians perish in a new war for a new king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pola's Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at the end of the rebellion and their present day counterparts.

Twenty Years Ago...

"His forces are in ruins for my lord."  The nearby general removed his bloody helmet and stared intently at his superior.  "His bannermen have vanished and not a single soldier was seen since the attack."

"He's still alive..."  A sense of pure anger loomed through the air as the lord commander clamped his teeth even more harder.  Fellow soldiers halted in their tracks just to avoid upsetting the once more.  Within an instant, the commander grabbed the collar of the general.  "And if he's still alive, then it means that he's still a problem!"

"Yes my lord."  The general gulped as the lord commander dropped him onto his knees.

"I'm gonna kill that fucker myself."

* * *

"Lord Vaenar!  A bannerman from Lord Recota's forces."  The squire directed him to the injured soldier.

"What is it boy."  Lord Vaenar asked as he stared into the peaks of the mountains.  Billows of smoke flew into the air as massive fires consumed the countryside.  Distant movements forged the lines as waves of men attacked one another.

"..."  Lord Vaenar turned around.

"What's the matter?"

"He's dead sire."  The soldier choked.  "Died at the Siege of the Pass."

"Who!?!?"  Lord Vaenar raised his voice.  "The Tyrant?"

"No."  The squire tilted his head to the side, hiding his shame.  "Lord Recota."

"That can't be...  Lord Recota was the best of us.  He was the strongest out of all of us in fact.  I still can't believe it..."  Lord Vaenar turned back onto the view.  He reach for the chair and commanded them all to leave.  

"Dead at the age of thirty-five..."  The Lord leaned his head against his arms.  "This war will only get worse..."

* * *

The remaining forces of the siege stormed through the inner gates.  A sudden jerk of the walls caused massive crack along its surface.  A heavily armored battering ram lead the final assault.  The King's bodyguards drew their swords and prepared for the onslaught.  Skilled spearmen, swordsmen, and archers line up to face the King.  The iron doors were slammed to the side as the Lord Commander walked in confidently. 

"I did not expect you to be here Lord Mazarov, your actions against the kingdom will be paid with your life."

"My life?"  Lord Mazarov snickered as his bannermen laughed beside him.  The Lord Commander drew out his steel blade and pointed directly towards the King's head.  "Or yours..."

"I've warned you once and now once more.  It doesn't have to end this way."  The King raised his arm in subtle objection.  "Blood doesn't have to be shed."

"No, you're right."  Lord Mazarov lowered his blade.  "It shall be the flames that will consume us."

A volley of flaming arrows were shot into the air.  The screams of men were heard dying as piercing metal heads impaled them left and right.  More of the King's guards flooded the throne room, Mazarov's trained spearmen created a blockade that trapped the tyrant.  Lord Mazarov leaped over and snatched the leg of the King.  Within a few moments, he was chained behind his back and his remaining guards were killed.

"King Baeron Tyrannis of Hell's Pass, I Lord Commander Titus Mazarov of the Kan's, charge you for crimes against the kingdom and hereby sentence you to death.  Do you have any last words my King?"

"You'll always be fighting your wars, Titus..."  He spat at the floor.  "And you'll never win."

An intense flow of rage entered the Lord Commander's body and consumed his composure.  He furiously raised his greatsword and slashed it down the King's neck, cleanly severing from the body.  Shortly after the execution, Titus threw down his sword and picked up the crown.

"And now it begin's..."  He said as he placed it on his head.

* * *

 Present Day...

"The realm has be peaceful so far, nothing really changed from the violent succession of power my prince."  An advisor said as he carefully pulled out scrolls of the past.  "Well except one thing."

"What is it?"  The prince looked back at the advisor.

"When your great father started the Rebellion decades ago, his sole mission was to avenge your mother's death.  Although he himself did not fulfilled his wishes, it was the powerful Titus that did.  Now his son, Tylo will join you for a mission."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My prince, the King orders the heads of the kingdom to come together and hopefully resolve this epidemic.  People are rumored to rally against the King.  We don't want a new civil war.  Do we?"

"I understand."  The prince stood in silence for a minute but was enlightened with an idea.  The advisor saw the particular face and fathomed at what he could be thinking.

"My Lord, what is your plan of action?"

"Send a raven to the castles of the realm, tell them that I Prince Pollux Recota of the Flamehills wish to meet the Lords and Ladies at the Tower of Ice in Snow's Peak.  Tell them that the meeting will discuss the issues of the kingdom and the possible solutions to them."  Prince Pollux scratched his chin.  "I hope Aera doesn't mind."

"I know she wouldn't."  The advisor smiled as the two left the chamber.

* * *

The amber rays of the sun lit the landscape to perfection.  Tall pines and furs pointed to the sky as clouds roamed the heavens.  A young woman stepped outside of the palace and into the field nearby.  A small humble grave was at the center of it all.  Along its side was a large oak tree and a flag.  The stag, the family sigil, was faced into the sea and into the rising sun.  The woman brought a goblet inscribed with the family name.  The morning winds soon blew into her side as the leaves from the tree soon swayed back and forth.  An older bearded man called her name.

"My lady, a raven from the Flamehills."  The old man extended his arm and gave her the note.  "It's from you're good friend, Pollux, he has a has a duty to fulfill."

"He always has his duties."  The woman turned around and grabbed the note.  She was a elegant woman in her twenties.  Trained with the strategic masterminds in the capital and extremely knowledgeable in the way of the sword.  Her hair was a light brunette and her eyes were a brilliant jet black pair.  A red silk dress covered her head and the rest of her body.  A feather-like silver crown rested above her head.  She smiled as she received the paper.

_To the Lords and Ladies of the realm, this is Prince Pollux of the Flamehills.  At this very moment, Lord Tylo of the Kan's have decided that we must deal with a possible rebellion.  I do not want to instill fear onto our people, but this problem is our greatest challenge yet.  We have just received word that the exiled prince of the Pass has risen in popularity and is garnering supporters in the area.  He must be stopped or our dark history will repeat itself.  Please be at the Tower of Ice at Snow's Peak as soon as possible.  From the palace of solitude, Lord Pollux Recota of the Flamehills._

She lowered the message from her face and she stared intently at the sea.  Her time as a peaceful ruler was about to be over.  The Lady turned to the old man and gave a stoic look.  "Get my horse ready Ronz, we ride at midnight."

"My Lady!"  Ronz eyes widen in confusion.  "Lord Melandro would disapprove of this!  He told me to keep you safe from the dangers of the world."

"Ronz, that was ages ago."  She smiled softly and inhaled deeply.  "I remember that day.  I was a very young child, my life was just beginning and my future was bright.  His life was slowly draining from him day after day.  He kept reminding me of how much I looked like my mother.  He loved my mother to the ends of the earth."

"I do too, my Lady."  The old man nodded.  "I miss him dearly, but he's in a better life now."

"He is..."  A tear rolled down her face as she remembered her father's appearance.  "Along with her."

"Lord Darios was the most respected man in the kingdom, we shall never see the likes of him anytime soon I suppose."

"I suppose so too."

"I'll tell your knights to ready up Lady Naras."  He kissed her hand as he left.

"Thank you Ronz."

* * *

"The Lady Aera Falcaris of Snow's Peak invites you to her banquet."  A squire read out an invitation to the nights event.  Snow's Peak was a natural paradise.  A pair of lakes nestled the castle.  Towering mountains touched the sky as clouds intervened the earth.  The cold wilderness provided a natural barrier to enemy forces as sheer cliffs acted as a wall.  

"We'll wish her good fortunes to come."  A lord cheered.

"Good fortunes to come."  The squire smiled back.

Stone bricks laid the foundation for the castle.  Local quarries were constantly transporting stone and bricks to the walls.  The winds were tough and for the most of it, brutal.  Winter lasted twice as long compared to the other regions.  Food was also scarce as there were any farmlands other then the rivers.  A magnificent blue and black banner was draped in front of the palace gates.  The impressive bear was the sigil, as it brought strength in times of turmoil.  A small wagon rode down the kingsroad and into the palace marketplace.  Merchants from far and wide travel to Peak for trade in particularly for the metal tools and weapons.

"How much is this sword, sire?"  One man asked the merchant as he felt the sharpness of the blade in his fingertips.  The merchant rotated his body and raised an eyebrow.

"This one?"  He pointed to the blade the man was feeling.

"Yes."  He replied.

"Thirty."

"Thirty?!?!"  He took a step back and shook his head in amazement.  "A new suit of armor is worth thirty pieces of gold, not a single sword."

"I sold another one like this for thirty at the Coastlands and I'm doing the same fair deal here."  He crossed his arms.  "So what will it be?"

"I'll pass."  The customer pouted as he turned.

The night was soon upon the Peaks.  A gentle breeze turned the attention of the men to the speeding wagon besides them.  The once amber rays of the sun were now dimming into oblivion.  Clouds from the distance gradually crept up to them as the atmosphere became drier.  A group of queensguard rushed to the wagon as they themselves formed into a circular pattern.  In a brief moment, a young gorgeous woman emerged from the snow.  Her striking blonde hair flowed carelessly in the wind as her advisor offered to give her a helping hand.  The woman smiled as she politely refused and stared into the countryside around her.

"I'm back."  She inhaled the fresh but freezing air.  A genuine smile was visible from the distance.  The two trading men instantly recognized her and knelt down.

"My Lady..." The two said simultaneously.  The woman took short notice and approached the men with grace.  Her queensguard soon followed closely.

"Rise."  She commanded as she signaled them with her left hand.  "If I may, why are you two out here?"

The merchant froze at the question but proceeded to answer.  "I am a merchant from the Creeks, south of the Peak.  I travel all over the realm trading and learning and today, I am doing just that."

"Then I apologize for interrupting you."  She nodded with a smile.  Upon her look back at the merchant, she turned her head to the man besides him.  "And what do you do for a living my lord?"

"Me?"  The man replied bashfully.  He looked to the side thinking what he was going to say.  "Well I forge exotic metals my Lady."

"Exotic metals?"  She raised an eyebrow.  "Which ones?"

"Black steel, titanium, hellstone, cordurum, and more."  He listed.

"That's quite a repertoire."

"It is."  He acknowledged.

"Well my lords, I wish you two good fortunes to come."  She smiled as she returned to her wagon.  The two men stood side by side and marveled at the Lady's grace.

"She's the best that's ever ruled this kingdom, long may she reign."  The merchant whispered.

* * *

The night was dark and silent in the Kan's.  A sliver of the moon was seen as the clouds from the east roamed there.  Tall blades of grass blanketed the landscape.  A lone keep was at the top of the ridge.  The keep was the ancestral home of the Mazarovs for hundreds of years and now, a new ruler would take its place.  The coronation ceremony was a special time for the kingdom.  For some, it was a time to renew their vows to the ruler.  For others, it was a time for people to remember who they are and what was their purpose in life.  

"Today, we call upon the gods to enlighten us in our journey.  Our great forefathers have shown us the way to peace and tranquility.  On the days of the Lord Titus the Great we have achieve those goals."  The high priest lifted the silver crown in the air.  "We now send our dear Tylo as our new leader.  And from this day until his last day, may he be Lord Tylo Mazarov of the Kan's."

An eruption of applause deafened the room and a huge celebration was held promptly after.  After an hour of  festivities, a raven arrived from the capital.  The local advisor noticed the gold ribbons and the black wax seal.  He immediately snatched the note and ran straight toward the Lord.  Lord Tylo was enjoying himself with delicious food and copious amounts of wine.  He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned his head around.  The advisor grabbed him sternly and led him to the level above.

"What is it Sanz?"  Lord Tylo demanded in anger but was shifted into despair as he noticed the ribbon and wax.

"It's from the capital..."  He handed the note.  "And it's not good."

Lord Tylo unraveled the note and began reading it.

_To the Lords and Ladies of the realm.  Upon the writing of this message, the King is dead.  King Titus Mazarov of the Kan's has been assassinated by the acts of poison.  The Hand of King will reassume his duties as the acting ruler of the Kingdom.  Lord Fexilir of the Trident will oversee all actions until the high council decides on who is the next king._

"Killed..."  Lord Tylo repeated in disbelief.  "But why?"

"Not everyone likes the king, even a good one."  The advisor scratched his beard.  "I suspect the Tyrannis' are behind this."

"They can't be, their line was destroyed when my father killed him and his forces stormed Hell's Pass."

"That's what you've been told."

"What do you mean?"  He dropped the message from his hands.

"All the advisors of the Kingdom, wherever it may be, are a part of a sacred organization sworn by blood to serve the Lord or Lady of the keep."  The advisor placed his left arm on the lord's shoulder.  "I've been serving your family since before you were born and twenty more years before that."

"What are you trying to say Sanz?"

"Shortly a month after you were born into this earth, the Tyrant had his own child, a boy by the name Raelyx."

"How do you know all of this?  Did my father knew?"

"Yes."  Sanz replied sternly.

"Why didn't he tell me?"  Tylo's voice rose.

"He didn't want you to grow up knowing that you weren't the only heir to the throne."

Lord Tylo went silent for a second.

"He wanted to tell you this shortly before you were crowned King of the Realm, but that didn't happen."  Sanz paused.  "Your father sent you from the capital back home to rule under his name, to rule under his honor.  He knew the possible rebellion and ordered you to meet Lord Pollux and the others to end it all.  He placed all this because he knew you could be a better king than him."

Tylo's eyes were watering from the sudden rush of emotions.  He never truly understood his father's actions until today.  He turned his head away from Sanz for a moment.  His eyes glossed over the distant sea and the moonlight reflection above.  A tear rolled down his face as he realized what he had to do.

"You served the realm, but you mostly served me."  Lord Tylo hugged the old man.  

"You are a son in my eyes."  Sanz smiled.  "Now, I must get your horse ready for day.  To the Peaks you go."

"To the Peaks I go."  Tylo nodded.


	2. Knights of the Realm

The rising sun illuminated the young kingdom.  A shower of light grew upon the citizens of the realm as well as the nature around them.  A trading ship near the Bay of Fire left the ports in the east.  Stores opened as the new day signified another trade.  Military officials marched through the city as fellow merchants scoured the marketplace.  A knight in a brass suit armor stopped in his tracks to search for a quick meal.  He scanned his keen eyes to see the rows of shops across the port.  Blacksmiths, farmers, alchemists, tailors, and much more filled the air as hundreds if not thousands of people occupied the area.

"Apples, pears and cherries!  Fresh from the fields!"  One farmer said as he grabbed the attention of a woman from afar.

"Salted pork and wine!"  A butcher and his son yelled.

"Exotic materials from the south!"  Another scheming merchant proclaimed.

Shortly the knight proceeded to visit the farmer.  By his side was a pristine longsword.  Dawn, as he called it.  He removed his helmet and patted his belt to find his pouch of gold.  The farmer took eye in the incoming soldier and smiled as he approached closer.  "What can I be of service my Lord?"

"Do you have any good apples today, I feel quite ravenous this morning."  The knight replied as he looked at the fruits available.

"My Lord, I have such the remedy."  The farmer smiled as he dug his hands into a large burlap sack.  A few minutes later came out a trio of rose red apples.  "Here, I think this may suffice."

"More than I could have hoped for."  The knight beamed.  He grabbed his pouch of gold coins but was immediately stopped by the farmer.

"You don't have to pay for these."  The man nodded.  "You have served the keep for far too long and for a man younger than the knights I know, far too brave."

"But?-"  Again the knight was interrupted.  

"We know who you are, wielder of Dawn."  A slight smile grew in his face as he knelt down.  "Ser Inero Baran of the Morning Knights, it is an honor to serve you."

Ser Inero grabbed the hilt of his sword and leaned his head forward in respect.  "And it is my duty to serve you as well."

"Take the apples and do your duty, become the Protector of the East."  The farmer waved his hands as the knight returned to his command.  "Do your duty..."

* * *

Lady Aera stood by her window watching the day unfold as the sun rose from the horizon.  Her silver crown was on a stand along with her staff.  The freezing cold temperatures gave way to the warming rays and drops of water fell from the icicles from the roof.  She looked down to see her palms.  Hidden from the public eye were deep scars from the past.  She wasn't just a ruler, she was a dedicated fighter.  A prominent line was visible from one side of her right hand to the other.  She remembered what had happened to her.

"Aevon..."  She whispered in her hands.

In the earlier stages of the Rebellion, her father, Lord Vaenar lead the charge against the Tyrant at the Pass.  Many soldiers returned, but not her father did not.  Her mother died shortly after when she bore Aera, which became the sole reason for her death.  Her father would never forgive what happened but would had never expected to see her prosper as well.  Prince Aevon soon became the head of the Falcaris and Lord of the Peaks.  He trained many soldiers, most of them traveled to other parts of the realm but one of them stayed at home.  Lady Aera was a stubborn student.  Her irrational behavior led her into many problems, most of them being from Aevon.

"You can't make me!"  Aera said in a flashback, her voice was in strained as she was in pain.  A tear rolled down her face.

"But you have to be ready for anything."  Her brother explained seriously.  "No matter what happens."

Her mind was suddenly stopped as she heard knocking on her doors.  Lady Aera turned her head and inhaled deeply.  "Come in."

It was her faithful advisor, Harc.  The eighty year-old man was the oldest advisor in the realm.  His knowledge was paramount in the Rebellion and was at times advisor to the King.  "My Lady, a raven from the west."

Aera took the note and read it intently.  For the past ten years, she was away from any ties to the King and was rightfully so.  Her mouth closed as she read the final words silently.  She then rolled the note up and stared out in the snow.  "Get the Tower ready..."

"Yes my Lady."  Harc nodded as he opened the door.

"And Harc?-"  Lady Aera interrupted.

"Yes?"  He froze in his tracks.

"Summon Ser Voux Iperia, I need to talk to him."

* * *

"You named your sword Ice?"  One of the knights joked as a band of them surrounded the fire.  The rest of the force were busy training.

"Yeah, I forged it out of hellstone."  The knight replied while he was sharpening it.

"Oooo hellstone, haven't heard someone said that in a long time.  Bet you fucked a whore to tell you the secrets."  The man laughed.

The knights temper rose dramatically and he drew out his sword in pure anger.  The blue tipped blade shone brilliantly in the sunlight.  The other men drew out their swords in response and the rest of the knights flicked to the action. 

"You better watch your words..."  The knight stared devilishly into the other man.  "I am your commanding officer and I did not fuck a whore to get this."

"You fucked someone then..."  He drew out his sword.  "You fucked me."

A group of men surrounding the officer prepared to capture the man for treason, but were signaled down by the commander.  "No..."

"I'll tell you what, if you want to redeem yourself, I challenge you."

"I must accept for my honor."

"Fuck your honor and fuck the Lady.  She can go suck my cock if she has to."

"Sire!!"  More knights soon rushed to see what was going to happen. 

"I said stand down."  The commander warned once more.  "This is my fight, it was my mistake to take this traitor as one of us and it's my turn to fix it."

A ring of men soon formed as the two competitors stood up opposite to each other.  The fire was knocked down and ember flew into the air.  Tensions rose as it was a duel for the death.  A man's honor or their duty.

"I could always use some hellstone."  The traitor laughed.

"Kill him Voux!"  Said one of the commander's supporters.  As time passed by, more and more soon cheered.

The commander held his blade in arms and maintained a defensive posture.  A swift strike toward the right side was a instantly parried off and was a quickly countered by knocking the traitor off balance.  The sounds of clashing metal blades filled the air as the two men unleashed all their emotions.

"You are no fit to serve with the knights, nor you are fit to serve at all!"  The commander slashed the back side of the opponents leg.  A bellowing shriek of pain deafen the ears of many as the traitor fell on his knees.  Despite the massive wound, the bastard fought back and slashed the side of the commanders face.  A bloody line was drawn from the right side of his cheeks past the eye and on to his forehead.  The knight commander fell on his back yelling.

"What's the matter... something in your eye?"  The traitor joked once more before he lunged at his superior.  The commander swiftly rolled on his back and moved to his left only allowing a window of opportunity to survive.  A small dagger was drawn and was jabbed into the traitors side and another in his chest.  A splatter of blood seen as the white snow turned red.  The sounds of a muffled cough turned the tides as the traitor's mouth was dripping with the crimson fluid.  The commander stood up only seeing the bastard on his knees coughing and suffering.  

"I wish you good fortunes for the wars to come."  The commander looked down and spoke stoically. 

"Fuck you!"  Bubbles of blood ran down his face and neck.  A small pool grew besides his slashed leg.  His body was shaking uncontrollably as the pain was too much to bear.

"Is that your final words?"  

"Cunt!"  Choked the traitor.

"You're shit at dying, you know that?"  With that, the commander slit the bastard's throat and picked up his sword.

"Anyone else who disrespects me will the next.  You understand."

"Yes sire."  All of the knights responded.

"Give me a towel.  The commander felt his bloody face and hissed.  "And milk of the poppy."

"Commander!"  One of the watchmen ran down to the barracks.  "A raven from the Lady."

* * *

"Lanor, wake up!"  A man shouted as the sunlight entered his eyes.  "Get your fucking log of a body off me!"

"What is it?"  Lanor shook his head, his eyes squinted as noticed the light.

The forest trees surrounded their view to the point where in every direction, it was just trees.  Bright yellow flowers covered the old forgotten trails of the past.  Wooden signs pointed in obsolete directions as the trees blocked any exits.  The sounds of the trickling water caught the man's ear as the two woke into their senses.

"Water, due south."

"Maybe we can find the rest of them."  Lanor proposed a thought.

"Lanor, I told you this many times.  The Knights of the West are no more.  You're the only one left and everyone in the kingdom thinks that you're dead.  You haven't seen a single village in over a year."

"Let's just get the water then."  The two walked to the nearby river.

"You better not bring you battle axe."  The man said as they approached the water's edge.

"You mean Echo?"  Lanor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, with that stupid name."

"It's not stupid."  His voice rose.  "Made from the steel of fallen enemies, their screams echo in the Riverlands and the rivers run red because of it."

" _That_ Echo was destroyed prior to the Rebellion, your Echo is a piece of shit."

"Fuck off."  Lanor pouted.  "At least I have a weapon."

"A weapon for what?  Protecting?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't protect your family, your father, mother, brother, sister.  All of them are dead because you failed them."

"Watch it."  Lanor's teeth clamped shut.

"I don't even think you can even protect yourself."  The man finished.  Lanor stared at his reflection.  He suddenly remembered the pain and torture he was put through.  His mind snapped and the beast that was chained inside of him was released.

Without hesitation, Lanor grabbed his axe and slashed it across the man's shoulder, splitting him in two.  A rush of blood flowed down the larger side of the body and his entrails spewed into the water.  Lanor's teeth remained shut as he dropped his axe near the dirt.  He kicked the remaining half of the body into the water and watched it float down.  The last knight looked down at his hands only to see them drenched in blood.  A flashback appeared right in front of him and he collapsed on the ground.

An hour passed by as sun stared to set in the west.  Lanor gradually opened his eyes to find himself on the ground in which he collapsed on.  

"Lanor Hallof."  He muttered.  "Knight of the Dusk, wielder of Echo."

* * *

"Ser Quan Kaizen of the Knights of the Star, your prince would like to see you."  Sanz read out a raven's message for the knight.

The knight returned to the keep as soon as he can.  The night was upon the Kan's as the stars soon covered the heavens.  The main halls were surprisingly empty at this time.  The knight carried his spear with him inside.  Sanz pointed the way to the Prince.  He was sitting not at the throne but in his private chambers.  

"My Liege."  The knight stood by the door.

"Please, have a seat."  Lord Tylo directed the commander.

The room was larger than expected.  Magnificent windows allowed the moonlight to enter the chamber and the candle lights to reflect off the glass.  A series of documents were stacked on top of his desk.  The knight managed to look at some of the titles but was caught doing so.

"I am yours to command."  The Knight removed his helmet and placed it besides his arms.

"There seems to be a problem." 

"What is it?  Bandits?  Thieves?"

"No, a group of villagers have discovered man who was split in two.  His body was found floating in the river just south of the kingsroad near the village of Dikar.  Some reports also tell us that is the 'Knight of the Dusk'.  Whatever it may be, find him and kill him.  He is a threat to the kingdom."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

"How far are we from the Tower?"  Naras asked one of her knights.

"Within a day's ride my Lady."

"Good.  The sooner we're there, the better."

"My Lady, a man in the distance.  Shall we move toward them?"

"No."  Naras said as they avoided their death.

* * *

"I did what I had to do!"

"Killing a man without a fair trial is something you didn't have to do.  You said it was your honor at stake that you were defending."

"Aye, as well as the lives that could have been lost."

"Now a dead man is in the river, a dead man is in your camp, and a mad man is roaming in the west.  Our king is dead and now a rising rebellion from the south is coming.  You need to get yourself together and work with your men.  I've asked Lord Pollux's forces to join yours.  I know that Inero is a good friend of yours.  Hopefully, he can get you back as the greatest swordsman in the Peaks."

"Yes, my Lady."  Ser Voux left the keep.

"Harc, anymore ravens I have to worry about?"

"Not at the moment my Lady."

"Brilliant."


End file.
